Final Hope 最後的希望
by kicheung2
Summary: 故事簡介： 在過去四年，阿武與他的母親一直住在法國。現在，他终於回到被選召的孩子當中。光明和希望终於都團聚，只不過，潜藏的邪惡正慢慢地浮現出来。
1. 1 回歸

各主角的年齡：  
高石武(阿武) - 17  
八神嘉兒(嘉兒) - 17  
本宮大輔(大輔) - 17  
一乘寺賢(小賢) - 17  
井上京(小京) - 18  
火田伊織(伊織) - 15  
八神太一(太一) - 20  
石田大和(阿和) - 20  
武之內素娜(素娜) - 20  
太刀川美美(美美) - 19  
泉光子郎(光子郎) - 19  
城户丈(阿丈) – 21

**最後的希望**

回歸

石田大和半感興趣地看著他的弟弟，高石武，完成返校的準備。大約一個星期前，當他的父親問他能否到機場接阿武，因為他工作繁忙，無法抽空，為此他曾感到驚訝。說實話，他已經是徹頭徹尾的感到震驚。當然，他同意了，並立即驅車趕到機場。他甚至不知道他的弟弟已經回到日本。在四年前，他的弟弟與他們的母親離開了日本並前往法國定居，大約在年輕一代的被選召的孩子擊敗了變種吸血魔獸一年後。不到一年，阿武已經停止與他談話，並且，從他所知道的，阿武對其餘的被選召的孩子也是一樣。阿和曾試圖與他聯繫一段時間，但最終還是放棄了。因為阿武從來都沒有回覆。他曾想打電話問他的媽媽有沒有發生了什麼事，導致阿武中斷聯絡，但從來都沒有做到。他的樂隊一直使他整過高中生涯十分忙碌，而在過去兩年的大學生活，因為與太一一起住，他亦忙得不可開交。當他駕駛到機場，他就開始責怪自己了。他不斷地告訴自己，他應該一直試圖聯繫阿武，或者說，他應該與他的母親交談。但轉念想道，他只需到達機場，並找到他的弟弟。他的弟弟需要他，而他是不會讓他失望。

當他抵達機場並看到阿武時，十分震驚。因為在過去的四年裡，他那個一直住在法國的弟弟增高了不少。當阿和在一開始在機場看見阿武時，他就坐在靠近入口的位置，並看著一本書。他的金發在另一頂那些帽子下伸出來（今年流行的款式似乎是白色的小帽子），阿武似乎很喜歡頂著一頂帽子。看上去，他成熟了很多。他可以見到，阿武又高又瘦，因為他正斜倚在椅子上閱讀。比起他離開時的13歲_長大了不少_。

聽到阿和叫自己的名字，阿武抬頭，吃驚地看著他。然後，他微笑了，並笑了起來，在那一瞬間，只是再一次，阿武，是他的弟弟。

"讓我猜猜，"阿武說。"爸爸工作很忙。"

"是啊，"阿和說，站在他的面前。他半笑了。"你一直在這裡等了多久？"

阿武笑了起來。"我告訴自己，當我下了飛機，我會給他兩個小時，然後我只好自己找路回家。" 他舉起那本書。"你認為我為什麼要帶這個嗎？反正，在你叫我的名字的時候，我差不多要看完我正在看的那一章，然後提前回家。"

然後，阿武站起來，阿和驚奇地發現他的弟弟只比他稍微高一點。擁抱過後，阿和問："你回來做什麼？"

這次輪到阿武一臉錯愕。"爸爸沒告訴你嗎？"

阿和皺起了一半眉頭，半笑了。"我現在和太一是在學校附近合租一個單位住，"他說。"我懷疑，爸爸只有一半的時候記得我還活著。"

阿武笑了起來。"我想你有道理，"他說。"好了，我回來是留下來，我花了好一些時間，但是，我設法說服媽媽讓我跟爸爸生活，至少在高中的最後一年。"

阿和挑起一根眉毛。"你到底怎麼做到的？"

"伴隨著大量的持久性和希望，"阿武說。

他們向汽車走去，一種沉默落在他們身上。阿和幾乎不知道該向這個新的長大了的弟弟說些什麼。在阿武離開的時候，他已經是一個愛玩的男孩，希望所有的事情到最後都會變成好的。阿和並不知道，他會否在坐在他身旁的年輕男子的內心深處發現同樣的小男孩。

最後，阿武打破沉默。"那，現在太一哥哥最近在做什麼？繼續踢足球嗎？"

阿和想著他的室友和最好的朋友，就笑了。"是啊，"他回答。"他現在的工作是一群孩子的足球教練，而大輔就擔任他的助理教練。我們在本地的大學唸書，所以我們並不是真的跟大家離得很遠。大輔要去我和太一所讀的同一所高中唸書，但嘉兒和小賢就在比較私立的學校唸書。" 每個人都驚訝的是，小賢並沒去入讀精英學校，但他解釋說，他寧願更加接近其他被選召的孩子的。

當他提到太一的妹妹時，阿和瞟了阿武一眼，衡量他的反應。一個細微的表情出現在阿武的臉上，但他並未有過大的反應。阿和幾乎要嘆息，在阿武搬家前，阿武和嘉兒已經是最好的朋友，首先，一起作為小組裡最年輕的的，然後作為小組裡更年長的，更經驗豐富的，而阿和已開始考慮，也許他們倆並不僅僅只是友誼關係，他從來不敢向太一提出這個見解。他是真的不知道太一的對於這個見解的反應是怎樣的。

"是啊，"阿武說。"那麼其餘被選召的孩子呢？"

"嗯，伊織將要與嘉兒和小賢讀同一所學校，很難想像那個孩子已經是高中生。"

阿武微笑著。"那剩下的女孩子呢？因為我知道在我去了法國不久之後，美美姐就搬回御台場。"

阿和點點頭。"是的。她、素娜和小京都住一起，就在太一跟我合租的單位的附近，他們和我們都去了同一所大學。"

"阿丈哥哥和光子郎哥哥呢？"

"阿丈終於開始了他在醫療學校的第一年，而光子郎在某間在東京的科技大學讀書，都不是太遠，所以我們經常也可以看到他們。"

"我想所有事情都向著正確的方向發展，"阿武說。"嗯，我聽說小賢和小京在約會，對嗎？還有你和素娜姐，對嗎？"

阿和驚訝地看著他的弟弟。"你是怎麼知道的？"

阿武笑了起來，但沒有回答。相反，他問："你們覺得怎樣？"

阿和一想起他的女朋友就眉飛色舞。"這真是太棒了，"他說。"令人驚訝的是，從一開始，太一就一直支持，我們大多數在週末外出，我們已經把我們學校和工作的時間表計劃好，以增加我們可以在一起相處的時間。"

阿和說完後，阿武有點欲言又止，"所以，我猜，因為你才剛剛發現我回來了，所以嘉…其他人也不知道我回來的，對嗎？"

"除非你告訴他們，"阿和說。他注意到阿武的停頓，但選擇不對此發表評論。

"你可不可以不告訴他們？"

"為什麼呢？"

阿武開心的笑了起來。"因為這可能是有趣的驚喜。"

阿和搖了搖頭，使自己從回憶中清醒過來。現在是一個星期後，他並沒有告訴任何人。素娜感到有事發生了，這並不奇怪；令人驚訝的是，太一，竟然知道阿和有點不妥，但也沒有在催逼他告訴他們。

這是學年的第一天，阿和來看他的弟弟上學。他不知道阿武是如何知道的，但他是與嘉兒和小賢就讀同一所學校，。

阿武說："你不用來送我，"他邊說邊穿上他的夾克。

"我知道，"阿和說。"但我想讓你知道，我們計劃在這個星期六舉行被選召的孩子的聚會。你會來的，對嗎？"

當阿武從他的桌上拿起他的D-3時，有一個明顯的停頓。阿和看著他抓住D-3的手抓得更緊，但他卻向阿和面帶微笑。"當然，"他說。"我不會有別的計劃。我只回到御台場一個星期而已，還記得嗎？"

阿和點點頭，不知道究竟是什麼在那一刻困擾著阿武。"我們將要前往數碼世界，這樣，數碼寶貝也能參加聚會。你將會看到巴達獸的。"

陰暗的微笑出現在阿武的臉上。"是啊，"他說。他把自己的D-3和D-終端放在他的背包內，並用他的肩膀挎著它。他走到前門，阿和緊緊地跟著他。"當你離開的時候記得把門鎖上，"當他離開時，阿武向阿和說。

在他的弟弟離開後，阿和嘆了口氣。阿武顯然是有些不妥，但不知何故，阿和覺得不能問發生了什麼事。他只想知道為什麼他的弟弟停止了與他們的聯繫，也不去數碼世界。阿和注意到，當阿武把他的D-3和D-終端放進包裡時，就好像他已經習慣了，所以阿和知道，他在法國的時候，可能依然都是把那兩樣東西放在背包裡。有了D-3，只要他想的話，任何時候，阿武都可以打開數碼世界的大門。他從巴達獸那兒知道，在這四年裡，自從阿武搬到法國後，他並沒有在數碼世界出現，或者至少巴達獸並沒有見過他。

這件事本身就非常不尋常。阿和是知道阿武崇拜巴達獸的。他，相比起他們其餘的人，更了解與自己的數碼寶貝夥伴分離的感受。他推測阿武在機場差點說漏嘴的是什麼。阿和知道阿武幾乎說出"嘉兒"，而不是"其他人"。他想，在阿武去法國之前，是否發生了什麼事。但是，嘉兒從來沒有提過任何東西。太一也沒有，雖然這是不完全令人驚訝的。

希望的紋章和光的紋章。他們總有一些特殊的關係，只是其他的人沒法完全理解。阿和又想起他已經開始懷疑，他們倆不只是朋友這麼簡單。

阿和聳了聳肩。當阿武準備好的時候，自然就會告訴他。所以他只需要等到那個時候就行。


	2. 2 學校

2. 學校

八神嘉兒正坐在她的座位上望著窗外的風景發呆，今天是她第三年也是最後一年的高中的第一個上課天。她的座位是靠著窗戶並在課室較後排的位置，而她旁邊的位子並沒有人。對於可以與小賢在同一間學校讀書，她衷心的感到高興；但是卻不能編在同一班，感到有些失落。她覺得如果有其他被選召的孩子在她附近的話會比較好。自從太一搬出去與大和一起住在大學的附近後，她總是覺得有點不安全。有點缺乏保護

雖然她和小賢並不能夠經常見面，但是知道與小賢只是相隔了幾個課室，也可使她感到安慰。他們有時候也會一起吃午餐，這使得學校裡有不少的女生都很妒忌嘉兒；不過她並不打算理會那些指他們倆「已經在一起「的流言。 不僅她並不是視小賢為交往對象，而且小賢已經跟小京在一起了。雖然伊織今年亦在這所學校讀書，不過他是一年級新生，所以嘉兒認為他只會定期與她和小賢三個人一起吃午飯。由於小京今年升讀大學，並與美美和素娜住在同一屋簷下，導致她和小京見面的時間大幅減少。就好像當他們日漸長大時，她與她的朋友之間的距離也日益漸遠。她猜測這是必然的。雖然她知道大家永遠都會是朋友，不過她也希望大家可以像以前小時候那麼親密無間。

嘉兒長長地吁了一口氣。 她開始後悔為何當初**不通知**大輔說她將與小賢就讀同一所學校。並不是她**不想**跟大輔上同一所學校，她只不過是在截止報名參加入學試的期限之前，忘記了要通知他而已。轉眼間，兩年的時間就過去了。即使她多麼希望可以改變過去，但是她始終不能做到。

她簡要地回想一下在她今早回到課室時，同學正在談論的話題。從他們的交談之中，她得知在今年將會有一個由法國來的轉學生。而在昨天的開學典禮後，似乎有人瞥見他的相貌，所以她班上的朋友們都正在狂熱地談論這個「金髮帥哥」，一個剛剛出現的新稱呼。她們說他只不過是前一天才完成所有的轉學手續，所以並沒有在開學典禮上出席。當她們知道該名轉學生會成為嘉兒的班別裡的一分子後(她對於她們如何得知這個消息並不感興趣)，而那些並不是嘉兒班上的女生只好含恨而去。不過，令人感到絕望的是，沒有任何一個人知道他的名字是什麼。

實際上，嘉兒對此並不在意。她憶起當她聽到他是從法國來的時候，她有想過法國是阿…。不，她不能放任自己去想他。一想起他，就會很痛苦。 她決定想著在她的書包裡的D-3以轉移注意力。「唉！我想今天放學後去找迪路獸好了。」嘉兒心想。無論如何，她那個小小的貓型數碼寶貝都可以使她感到心情好轉。

嘉兒聽到教室的門打開了，認為應該是那位轉校生開門的，不過，她依然沒有把視線從窗戶外的風景移開。她嘗試猜測轉校生的名字。皮爾(法國名:Pierre)？ 古斯塔夫(法國名:Gustave)？ 大多是皮爾(Pierre)吧。 在電影中，幾乎所有的法國男性都是叫皮爾(Pierre)的。她覺得她自己對於老師接下來說的名字，做足了心理準備。

「今年我們班有一位轉校生，」藤高老師說。 嘉兒可以聽到粉筆與黑板互相碰撞的聲音，應該是老師正在把新同學的名字寫在黑板上，使所有的同學都可以看到。「各位同學，請熱烈歡迎這位從法國來的同學 ── 高石武。」

嘉兒以迪路獸使出的「猫猫拳」的速度把她的頭扭過來，她一臉不相信地睜大眼睛。他就是站在那兒，高高瘦瘦的，他金色的頭髮典型的不齊整。他的藍眼睛正直直地盯著她，他也在微笑。雖然他高了不少，變了很多，但始終依然是他。阿武。

「在八神同學的旁邊有一個空位，」藤高老師說，對嘉兒來說，老師的話就像背景音樂一樣遙遠。然後，他一邊微笑一邊走向她，並坐在她的身旁。她僵坐在椅子上，就好像牆上的魚一樣，目瞪口呆的把嘴巴張開。

「我們又再見面了。」他說。嘉兒感覺好像回到六年之前，就是當他在她五年級的第一個上課天的時候，也是這樣出現在她的面前。在六年前，他也是說同一句話。

「就像以前一樣，」她發自己正在向他說話，並再一次說出她六年前的回應。她再次面向前方，決定忽略他，就好像他在過去幾年的時間對她做的一樣。她眼角可以瞟到她的朋友正好奇地盯著她。明顯的，她們已經知道她和阿武是認識的，有部分的人，甚至滿眼都是嫉妒的目光。

嘉兒渾渾噩噩的度過了第一天的前半部分。由於今天只是第一個上課天，她為此而感到慶幸：因為老師所講的話，她半個字也沒聽到。她嘗試假裝阿武並不真的在她身旁，只是幻想而已；不過他的存在感太強了，很難讓人忽視他。整個早上，她滿腦子都是一些悲傷的感受，不單止是她自己的，還有巴達獸的。

終於到了午飯時間，她從眼角瞟到阿武正站起來。嘉兒依然端坐在椅子上。他就這樣站在他的身旁，她想他應該要說些什麼的，可是她聽到的卻是小賢的聲音。「阿武？ 阿武! 為什麼你會在這兒？」

嘉兒覺得阿武的視線從她移向小賢，並向他說：「至少在未來一年，我會跟爸爸住在一起。我已經說服了我媽媽讓我回來日.本。」

「為什麼你不通知我們你要回來，我們可以去機場接你啊。」小賢問。

「其實我不知道你們會不知道我要回來，」阿武笑道。他的笑聲，使嘉兒憶起不少兒時的生活片段。「我想爸爸應該會告訴我哥哥的，而他就會跟大家說我要回來了；不過，我猜我忘記了我爸爸有多麼的健忘。當我哥哥在上個星期到機場接我的時候，我就知道你們根本就不知道我要回來。」他再一次笑了。「接著，我認為給你們一個驚喜應該會十分有趣。」

小賢也笑了，「好樣的，你剛才真的讓我感到驚訝。」他說。「我們一起去吃午餐吧！我去找伊織，嘉兒可以帶你去我們常去的地方。沒問題吧，嘉兒？嘉兒？」

嘉兒意識到她沒有說些什麼的。她抬頭看著小賢說： 「嗯…沒問題。」小賢皺了一下眉，然後轉身離開。

於是又剩下他們兩個人。嘉兒看到她的朋友並沒有攔住她問一些與阿武有關的問題，感到有點意外。當嘉兒聽到阿武說話時，她正在收拾課本及準備站起來。「對不起。」他說。

嘉兒暫停了一會兒。從他說話的語氣，她知道他是在說所有的事。離開他們、也不去數碼世界、把巴達獸丟下不管、不保持聯繫等等。所有她生他的氣的所有事情。她也了解，他大概是有一個不能說出來的原因。或者，可能並不是一個好的理由，但無論如何，至少也是一個理由。她所認識的阿武所做的事情，背後總有一定的理由。他臉上帶著陰暗的笑容，但雙眼卻充滿希望，就像她所記得的一模一樣。

當她盯著那雙眼睛時，她覺得她的憤怒消失得無影無蹤。「究竟為什麼？」她問。

阿武嘆了一口氣，但隨後向她展露微笑，清楚的知道自己已被原諒。「可不可以遲些再說？要是真的說出來，太陽下山之後還不能說完，而且小賢和伊織應該在等我們一起吃飯。我答應妳我一定會告訴妳的。」

嘉兒點頭，事實上，只是原諒和親近阿武，她覺得自己再次充滿光明。她只是想知道為什麼他會離開，另一方面，她知道自己為他的回來感到高興。「如果光明失去了希望，會是什麼呢？「她心想。她站起來並首次發現阿武長高了不少。她的頭頂甚至不能到他的肩膀。當她看抬起頭看他的時候，他就好像在聽到一個私人笑話後，露出微笑。「已經有一段很長的時間。「他說。

「你長高了不少，」嘉兒回應，把腦海所想到的第一個念頭說出來。 她臉紅的低著頭而他卻輕輕的笑了。她對著他邊笑邊說「來，一起去吃午餐。」

阿武覺得難以置信的是，所有的事物好像都跟以前完全不同了，可是，又好像沒什麼改變。 當天早上，站在黑板面前的他，滿腦子都在想著與其他人再次見面時該做什麼，或說些什麼。他尤其是不知道與嘉兒再度會面時，該說什麼才好：『好久不見，妳還好嗎？』還是說『經過了四年的分別，我現在終於回來了。』「好像怪怪的。尤其是後一句。」他想。他憶起四年前他離開的時候他和她是最要好的朋友，他們總有談不完的話題；然而，不足一年後，他已經停止了與她的一切來往。難以相信的是，在老師把他介紹給班上的同學認識的時候，那個一直望著窗外的美麗的女生，居然把她的頭扭過來看著他。當他發現那個美麗的女生其實就是嘉兒，在那一剎那，他的心臟差點停下來。她的頭髮，相比起記憶中的她，長了很多，她長長的頭髮散落在她的背部。只不過，那雙黃褐色的眼睛依舊是充滿著温暖和光明的。沐浴在光明之中，他只能夠向她微笑。

當老師叫他坐在她身旁的時候，他壓根兒就不知道應該說什麼，在他坐下來之後，她仍然是一臉震驚。於是乎，他開始懷疑想要給大家一個驚喜這個念頭是不是對的。或者他**應該**讓哥哥跟大家說他已經回來了。他突然覺得這種情況非常的熟悉，對，六年前也發生過這種情況。因此，他重覆了他在六年前說的那句話：「我們又見面了。」

之後有一個停頓，不迥她也重覆六年前所說的話：「就像以前一樣。」

他從那一句中找到希望。他也明白，與其他被選召的孩子斷絕通信來往的理由並不是一個好的理由。即使如此，她也原諒他了。阿武知道嘉兒依然是他記憶中的那個嘉兒。

那四個被選召的孩子坐在樹蔭下吃午餐，期間，伊織問：「在過去這幾年，你做了些什麼事？」

阿武對著最年輕的被選召的孩子微笑道：「沒什麼特別的，」阿武說。「不過法國真的很棒，有很多古舊的建築物都可以進內參觀。不過，我在法國的時候，非常的想念日本，因為日.本和法國的文化是完全不同的。」阿武微笑地說。

「那你應該懂得說法語，對吧？」小賢問。

阿武點點頭。「嗯。我覺得如果我想要在某一個地方生活，我至少也要懂得當地的語言。因為我的外祖父是法國人，所以在我去法國之前，我對於法語只是略懂皮毛而已。」他笑言。「我想至少在我離開法國之前，我的法語還過得去。離開法國一星期之前，我每一天都在家裡重新練習說日語，可是我發現自己把兩種語言給弄胡塗了。因此，我慶幸自己在回來之前有練習，可以不用擔心會突然說出一句法文。」

「那阿姨有沒有回來日本？」嘉兒問。

阿武搖頭否定。「她還在法國，只有我一個人回來。我花了很多的時間才可以說服媽媽放心的讓我一個人回來還有跟爸爸一起住。對於我的回來，我不清楚到底是爸爸或哥哥比較驚訝。對了，因為我知道你們在這兒，所以當我還在法國的時候，我就已經報名參加入學試。」

其他人在聽到阿武的話後，都目瞪口呆。阿武大概知道為什麼他們會目光呆滯。 他非常的肯定，大家都以為由於沒有收到他的回信，所以大家全都停止寫信給他，但是，事實上，卻有一個人依然堅持寫信給他。

「你是怎樣知道我們在哪一間學校唸書的？」小賢感到疑惑。

回想起那個收到新消息的下午，阿武笑逐顏開。「在大輔寄給我的其中一封信之中，他長篇大論的說你們升學的事，」他解釋。「我想他對於你們不是跟他在同一所學校唸書感到非常的生氣，或者可能只是因為嘉兒與他並不在同一所學校而有點氣憤。」

「你…你跟大輔有通信來往？」嘉兒感到晴天霹靂。阿武認為嘉兒的語氣帶有傷感。

阿武皺眉，「並不完全是」他緩慢地說。「大輔在這四年裡有點…固執。即使我從來也不回信，可是大約每隔一個月，總會收到他的來信。」阿武輕輕笑道。「他不斷的來信使我有點驚訝。因為我從來也沒有想過在你們之中，只有大輔一個仍然沒有放棄要與我聯絡。」他看著他那三個朋友，發現他們的臉上出現了歉疚的表情，覺得不好意思，所以他很快的加了一句：「我並不是在責怪你們，是我不對在先，是我從來都沒有回信給你們，我真的對不起你們。」

嘉兒把手放在他的手臂上並輕聲安慰道：「你有你的理由或原因才不跟我們聯繫。」他們就是靜靜的坐在那裡，沒有人發出聲音，直到標示著午飯時間結束的鐘聲響起，他們才驚覺午飯時間已經結束了，要回去上課。嘉兒把放在阿武臂上的手縮回來，就好像剛剛才發現把手放在那兒。阿武看著她因為尷尬而變得粉紅的臉孔就想笑出來。在某程度上，由於習慣了法國較為開放的文化，因而忘記了日本的文化是較保守的。

阿武站起來並向嘉兒伸出手。「我們一起回去教室，好嗎？」她點頭回應以及拿起她的袋子。 接著握住阿武的手，使她自己可以站起來，當她站穩後，他放開她的手。他們倆與伊織和小賢說再見後，就肩並肩的走回教室。一進門，一群女孩子就他們倆團團圍著。

小賢看著嘉兒和阿武的身影漸漸遠去，露出一個會心的微笑。他慶幸阿武終於都回來了，被選召的孩子亦終於再次聚首一堂。

「你覺得阿武的理由是什麼？」伊織問。

「嗯…」小賢說。「我想，如果有人可以找出阿武與我們斷絕聯繫的理由是什麼的話，非嘉兒莫屬，因為他們是最要好的朋友。」

「我認為他們並不只是最要好的朋友那麼簡單。」伊織以他典型的看穿事情的表面的語氣說出來。

「某程度上，當我知道希望與光明再次團聚的時候，我感覺好多了。」

小賢微笑道：「我知道你的意思。他們倆曾經把我們從一些非常壞的情況下，拯救出來。我想青龍獸是對的，希望和光明是特別的紋章。只有我們擁有希望和光明，我們就可以戰勝一切。」

由踏進教室並被一大群朋友包圍的那一刻開始，嘉兒就下意識的緊緊的靠近阿武。由於下一節課的老師還未到，所以她的朋友們都**強烈****建議**嘉兒把阿武介紹給她們認識。「你們兩個是怎樣認識的？」其中一個女孩問。

阿武面帶笑容的說：「我和嘉兒是青梅竹馬。」忽略掉女生們對於他並沒有在嘉兒的名字後面加上**同學**兩個字而明顯地表露出來的驚訝的表情，繼續自顧自的解釋：「在四年前搬到法國之前，我一直都住在御台場。而現在，我回來唸書。」

她的朋友們都一臉**我知道為什麼了**的表情。她知道她們在暗示和想些什麼，所以有點尷尬地臉紅了。她明白她為什麼會有這樣的結果。她曾經被無數的人示愛，只不過，她總是說不。不知道為什麼，但是，她就是不能感覺到她的心是「屬於」他們其中任何的一個人。明明就是不喜歡他，卻勉為其難的成為他的女朋友，她覺得是一種欺騙；所以，她唯一可以做到的就是從一開始就拒絕，讓他們死了條心。 一般來說，她都是比較婉轉的拒絕他們，所幸的是，即使她拒絕了他們，她也沒有損失任何的朋友；在再遇到那些男生時，也沒有出現一些令人尷尬的情況。她的朋友現在認為她**一直都在等著**她的青梅竹馬。

「對了，你放學後有空嗎？」另一位女生問。

「他沒空，」嘉兒彈出一句，完全阻止了阿武回答問題。她努力地不去看他的，因為她知道他的臉大概是震驚的神色。「我們要重温昔日的友誼，」她簡略的解釋。微笑道：「我們已經四年沒有碰過面了，我肯定妳們會諒解的，對不對？」這個是她本來原訂的計畫，只差告訴阿武而已。

嘉兒的朋友紛紛點頭，一半的朋友替她**終於等到青梅竹馬的回來**而感到高興，而另一半的朋友對於**嘉兒和阿武放學後兩個人一起去緬懷過去**而妒忌。老師進來後，嘉兒和阿武還有其他人，都趕緊回到座位上。

「我想問我放學後有什麼計畫嗎？」阿武以咬耳朵的聲量揶揄她。

嘉兒以微笑作回應，但隨即猶豫起來。她把聲線壓低至只有阿武才聽到，並示意他靠近一些，然後才說：「其實我今天準備前往數碼世界，你要不要來？我想巴達獸見到你的話會很開心的，阿武。」

阿武苦笑道：「由於我的不辭而別，巴達獸應該很生氣吧！」

嘉兒輕輕搖頭。「他不是，「 她說。 「只不過沒有你，他非常的傷心。「

阿武的臉上掛著一半的笑容，但沒有回應。隨後他說「我哥哥跟我說聚會要到星期六才舉行。那妳為什麼今天要去數碼世界。」

嘉兒聳了聳肩並說：「沒什麼，我經常都一個人去數碼世界。可能比其他人到那兒的次數來得多，我到那兒都是在想東西，什麼事情都想，還有自從你搬走了以後，迪路獸就是唯一的好朋友。我們可以在沒有人會打擾的環境中談天說地，這也是一個好的機會讓你跟巴達獸團圓。」

阿武想一會兒後才說：「好吧，那我們放學後就去數碼世界。」

嘉兒微笑道：「真的太好了！啊，對了，我們可以用我家的那台電腦去數碼世界，沒問題吧？」

「那當然了。」阿武耳語的回應。

嘉兒焦急地等著放學的鐘聲響起。不像上午那樣，一點也沒有注意到老師在說什麼；她積極的參與課堂，並在老師授課時，狂熱的集中注意力。不久之後，最後的鐘聲響起，並提醒同學要回家了。阿武緊跟著嘉兒想方設法的閃避他們的朋友，並跟小賢和伊織作一個快速再見，一陣風似的溜出校園。

他們倆肩並肩的前往嘉兒的住宅。首先，憶起以往在數碼世界歷險的日子，取笑太一或者大輔關於某些事的瘋狂的「計畫」、阿丈令人難以置信的「惡運」以及光子郎對於任何事物的奇怪理論。當他們已經看到那幢住宅時，出現了一個短暫的沉默，使對話中斷。嘉兒抬頭望向阿武，率先打破沉默： 「你準備好對我說出你的原因嗎？」


End file.
